My Little Casper
by iluvshadow
Summary: While going back to school after a scare assignment, a strong wind rocks the ship and throws a few students overboard into a strange portal. The students then wake up to find that they've landed in Ponyville Equestria... AND HAVE TURNED INTO PONIES! Will the students ever get back home, or will they have to spend the rest of their young lives as colorful talking ponies?


Chapter 1

In Deedstowns one day, the students of Scare School were boarding Cappy's ship after another scare assignment. As they took off in the sky, vampire bully, Thatch Manora, sighed.

"Scaring fleshies was SO two years ago." He sighed. "I want to scare something new."

"Like what?" Ra, the Egyptian mummy, asked.

"Hm." Thatch wondered. "I'm thinking like, an animal!"

"That's not the smartest idea, Thatch." Casper, the friendly ghost, told the vampire. "You could be bit by a dog, or kicked by a horse!"

Thatch rolled his eyes at the ghost, his number one rival. He turned to the friends of his gang, Slither, child of Medusa, Mosshead, swamp monster, and Dummy Girl, possessed ventriliquist dummy.

"I really just want to try something new." He said.

"Don't we all?" Slither shrugged.

As the ship flew to the junction that seperates the fleshies world from the Underworld, Casper noticed something strange.

"Hey, what's that?" The ghost asked.

Everybody else looked and gasped at what they saw.

"RACK! It looks like another portal next to the junction." Cappy's parrot squaked.

"That's never been there before." Thatch obsurved, staring at the colorful portal.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew against the ship. The ship wobbled and threw a bunch of students overboard. Those students were Thatch and his gang, Harpy the Siren, and Casper and his gang of friends, Ra, Mantha the zombie, and Wolfy the werewolf.

The students still aboard of the ship, paniced when they saw the students fall screaming into the portal.

Down below deck a fleshy named Jimmy Bradley, saw the students fall in the portal. Jimmy had snuck on board sense he wanted to see scare school. Realizing that his creature friends were in danger, Jimmy threw his ball aside and climbed through the window, and jumped into the portal after them. A few seconds after, the portal closed, sealing the creatures and fleshy trapped in another world.

Casper woke up to a startling sight. Everywhere he looked he saw a world of color. He was also startled when he realized he was surrounded by a bunch of strange horses and what looked to be, a creature of discord.

What was even more strange was that these horses looked oddly familiar in Casper's mind.

There was an indigo colored horse with a vampire cape and black and white stripes in it's mane.

A wooden horse with two cute little red bows in her dark blue hair.

A brown horse that had wolf fur instead of a mane and tail.

A horse that was completely covered in bandages and had no mane or tail.

An olive green horse that seemed to have falling limbs.

A blue horse with fangs and yellow hoofs.

A black horse with mossgreen hair.

And of course, the creature of discord looked familiar too with it's tentacle like arms and golden mane.

Casper took a look at himself and gasped. He too, was a horse, a ghost horse to be exact. He gasped when he suddenly realized that everybody that fell in the portal had turned into horses!

"Everybody! Wake up!" Casper neighed to his friends and rivals.

Everybody woke up to the same startling sight. A colorful world and being surrounded by horses. They were even more shocked when they saw that they've turned into horses.

"Casper, what happened to us?" asked the indigo horse, who turned out to be Thatch. "We're horses!"

"Um, not all of us." informed the wooden horse, who turned out to be Dummy Girl.

Dummy Girl had just noticed that the olive green horse, who was Mantha, the mummy horse, who was Ra, and the black horse, who was Mosshead, had horns on their heads.

"We're unicorns!" Mantha cried out when she noticed.

The blue horse, who was Harpy, made her bird noise when she realized she had wings on her sides.

"And Harpy is a pegasus!" Ra pointed out.

"And I'm some sort of creature of discord." Slither looked at himself.

Suddenly, they all heard yelling above them. They looked up to see a peach colored horse with a blonde mane, falling from the sky.

"I'll catch you!" Casper called, jumping into the air.

His hind legs turned into a ghost tail and Casper flew to the falling horse. Casper got under the horse and caught him under the shoulders.

"Don't worry." Casper smiled. "I got you."

"Casper!" The horse cried. "Is that you?"

"Jimmy?" Casper set the horse down. "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy found his footing on his new four legs and began to explain.

"Well, when I saw you guys fall into that portal, I jumped in to try and save you." Jimmy explained. "But it seems I just got myself sucked up too."

"And we all turned into horses." Thatch neighed in embarrassment of being a horse.

"Well, almost all of us." Slither corrected. "I'm a creature of discord."

"And most of us are unicorns." Mantha added.

"And Harpy is a pegasus." Casper pointed to the siren, now pegasus.

Jimmy took a look at everybody, realizing how small of horses they are.

"We're a little small to be called horses." Jimmy said.

"So?" Ra said.

"So, I think we're actually ponies."

"Ponies?!"

"Yeah, the smaller type of horses." Jimmy explained, lifting his tail a bit.

This is when Casper noticed something black and white on Jimmy's croup.

"Jimmy! You have a tatoo on your rump!" The ghost told the fleshy.

Jimmy turned his head and stared at the tatoo.

"A tatoo of a soccer ball on my croup? That's strange." Jimmy commented. "Casper, you have one too!"

"A tatoo of a friendly happy face!" Casper was overjoyed. "Mantha! You also have a tatoo!"

Mantha gasped when she saw hers.

"A dead flower!" Mantha turned to Ra. "Ra! You have an Egyptian Symbol for yours!"

Ra looked at his tatoo and wiggled his rump to show it off. His tatoo was ontop of his bandages, seeing as they were apart of him. He turned to Wolfy and smiled.

"Wolfy, your tatoo is a full moon!" Ra told the werewolf.

"Whoa!" Wolfy looked at his tatoo and waved his long wolf tail. "Hey Dummy Girl, you got drama faces on your rump!"

Dummy Girl smiled at her tatoo. She looked at Harpy's croup.

"Hey Harpy, you have a tatoo of a harp on your rump!"

Harpy looked at her tatoo and squaked, happy to see that she had a tatoo that represents her name.

Mosshead was excited to see all the special tatoos on the rumps. He looked at his croup to see what kind of tatoo he had. He was a little disapointed when he saw he didn't have a tatoo.

"I don't have one." Mosshead said sadly.

To be honest, Thatch was also eager to see what his tatoo looked like. He lifted his cape off his croup and took a look. His ears dropped when he saw he also had a blank flank.

"I don't have one either." He muttered, more to himself really.

"I can't have one because I'm not a pony." Slither looked at his snake tail. "But I do wonder what my power is."

"You're the child of Medusa." Jimmy reminded him. "Your power is obviously turning people to stone."

"Heh, good point." Slither told the fleshy.

"This is really strange and interesting." Thatch admitted. "But I'm wondering where we are, and why we have turned into ponies."

Casper looked down the hill and smiled.

"Down there." The ghost pointed. "There's a little town. Maybe the townsfolk will know what's going on."

"Right." Thatch said sarcasticaly as they started down the hill. "And how do we explain that we're a bunch of ponies who can talk and have tatoos on our rumps?"


End file.
